A rotor casing liner is positioned between a rotor and a rotor casing. It may be damaged by the rotor during use. It may be desirable to replace damaged sections of the rotor casing liner.
In order to replace a damaged section of a rotor casing liner it is necessary to remove or otherwise adapt the rotor. This can be a time consuming task.